Mais que um Admirador
by Shakinha
Summary: Andromeda começa a receber cartas de um admirador secreto e resolve se corresponder com ele. Fic para I Challenge de Cartas do forum Grimmauld Place.


**Mais que um Admirador**

Querida Drom,

Não sei se deveria começar esta carta assim, já que eu não te conheço direito – ou melhor, você não me conhece – mas achei que deveria ser amável. Afinal, a primeira impressão é muito importante, não?

Estava observando o pôr-do-sol hoje e me senti inspirado. Dizem que os momentos mais belos do dia, o amanhecer e o pôr-do-sol, inspiram as pessoas e, no meu caso, além de me inspirar, me deu coragem para lhe escrever pela primeira vez. Acho que você nunca reparou em mim e, caso já tenha escutado meu nome, não deve saber de quem se trata. Mas é impossível não reparar em você.

Como um rapaz insosso como eu foi se apaixonar logo por uma jóia preciosa como você, Andromeda Black? Foi neste ano em que estamos, quando te vi sorrindo na estação de King`s Cross, tão natural, se despedindo de um garotinho que não devia ter idade para frequentar Hogwarts. Há dois anos já te observava sem ter coragem de me dirigir à você e essa cena me fez ter certeza de que eu estava apaixonado. Infelizmente por alguém que nunca estaria ao meu alcance. Mas não custa nada tentar, não é? Percebi que você é diferente da sua irmã mais velha, e que isso me daria uma pequena porcentagem de chance. Queria te conhecer de verdade.

Mordo os lábios de nervoso enquanto escrevo isto, pois não sei se você vai dar atenção ou simplesmente atirar na lareira da sua sala comunal. Sei que deve receber milhares de cartas de admiradores, mas eu não sou como os outros e ficarei imensamente feliz se receber uma resposta.

Afetuosamente,

Alguém

oOoOo

Querido "Alguém",

Realmente, você estava certo. Recebo muitas cartas de admiradores, mas não costumo dar atenção. São sempre supérfluas. A sua, por acaso, me chamou a atenção por ser tão profunda. Quem é você?

Fico feliz por ter reparado no meu sorriso, já que a maioria dos outros homens só olham meus atributos físicos. E o tal garotinho que você comentou é meu primo Sirius, que só terá idade para frequentar Hogwarts daqui a dois anos. Sempre fico feliz quando estou com ele, é um garoto tão animado e cativante.

Você está certo sobre aqueles momentos do dia, adoro ver o pôr-do-sol. Na minha casa, a janela do meu quarto tem vista para o oeste. Deixando isso de lado, como é que você me observou durante esse tempo todo e eu nunca notei? Costumo notar quando alguém faz isso. E por que me chama de Drom? As pessoas geralmente me chamam de Andie, nunca ouvi me chamarem por um apelido diferente.

Obrigada por dizer que sou diferente da minha irmã. Quem é você? Está realmente apaixonado por mim?

Andromeda

oOoOo

Querida Drom,

Infelizmente não posso lhe dizer quem sou, não no momento. Mas estou, estou sim apaixonado por você. É por isso que quero conhecê-la melhor e, também, mostrar um pouco de mim para que você me conheça. Revelar minha identidade poderia estragar tudo. Mas não se assuste ou fique desconfiada, sou um rapaz do mesmo ano que você. E quer saber por que te chamo assim? Ora, você mesma já respondeu: todos te chamam de Andie. Não lhe disse que sou diferente?

O motivo pelo qual você nunca me notou é porque é isso que todos fazem. É raro alguém me notar, exceto quando faço alguma besteira, o que não é tão raro assim. Digamos que sou meio... Desajeitado. Espero que não pense mal de mim depois disso.

Mas chega de falar de mim, me fale de você. Gostaria muito de conhecê-la. Do que mais gosta? Do que não gosta? Tenho um palpite de que você gosta de pérolas. Está sempre usando um pequeno colar que, por sinal, fica muito bem em você.

Afetuosamente,

Alguém

oOoOo

Querido Alguém,

Desajeitado? Ora, não acho que isso seja um defeito, apesar de que meus familiares pensam o contrário. Dependendo do caso, acho que prefiro um rapaz menos certinho e almofadinha.

Coisas que eu gosto? Bem, você acertou sobre as pérolas. Esse colar que você me vê usando é uma lembrança de família, era da minha avó. Fora isso, também gosto de ler, de flores... Ah, de muitas coisas e também de festas, principalmente bailes de gala. Pareço estúpida por gostar desse tipo de festa só por que gosto de usar vestes a rigor? Esse é um traço que tenho em comum com minha irmã mais nova.

O que eu não gosto... Não sei... Gente falsa? Estou sempre cercada por elas, já deveria estar acostumada. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: não suporto traição. Peguei meu namorado, que agora é ex, com a Bella no verão. Isso é realmente repugnante. Considere-se avisado, caso esteja interessando em mim para algo sério.

Não pode me falar um pouco mais de você? A qual casa pertence? Me dê dicas para te encontrar. Gosto de mistérios.

Andromeda

oOoOo

Querida Drom,

Se estou interessado em algo sério com você? Talvez. Se eu tiver chance, gostaria muito. Sou uma pessoa fiel, pode confiar em mim. Também acho traição algo repugnante.

E eu disse que sou desajeitado, do tipo de esbarra nas coisas ao redor e derruba o que estiver em cima delas. Acho que você vai rir de mim.

Não acho estúpido você gostar de bailes de gala. Nunca fui a um, mas se você gosta é porque tem algum motivo. Confesso que te imaginei agora usando vestes a rigor e a imagem foi muito linda. Não se preocupe, não sou nenhum tarado. Acho que você fica linda de qualquer jeito. Imaginei as vestes vermelhas. Não sei por que, mas acho que a cor cai bem em você. O vermelho reforça a sua imagem de garota forte, decidida, te deixa sexy (não sou tarado) e acho que o conjunto das vestes com a cor dos seus cabelos ficaria muito bonito. Também gosto de festas, mas festas informais. Sabe, como um aniversário em família. Um dia, talvez, se estivermos juntos, pode experimentar uma festinha informal. Assim como você pode me levar a um baile, se quiser. Estou aberto a novas experiências.

Sobre falar um pouco de mim... Bom, pra começar, acho que você nunca ouviu falar da minha família. Na verdade, tenho certeza. Quanto à minha casa, não posso falar. Não agora.

Abraços (acho que já posso te mandar abraços, não?),

Alguém

oOoOo

Querido Alguém,

Por que não arranja um pseudônimo? É estranho te chamar de "alguém". Talvez a primeira letra do seu nome, o que acha?

Quando disse que me imaginou usando vestes a rigor, não pensei que fosse um tarado. Tarado seria se me imaginasse sem elas. E acha que vermelho me cai bem? Obrigada. É uma de minhas cores favoritas. Pretendo aceitar seu convite para uma festa simples, então esteja pronto para aceitar o meu para um baile.

Falando de festas, esta noite tive um sonho estranho: estava em um lugar que parecia estar arrumado para uma festa, mas estava vazio. Apenas eu me encontrava no meio dos arranjos e enfeites. Felizmente acordei logo, pois detesto a sensação de estar sozinha. Às vezes tenho alguns sonhos estranhos, juro que já vi meu bisavô Cygnus, que morreu antes mesmo de eu nascer. Reconheci seu rosto por fotografias. Confesso que fiquei com um pouco de medo.

Mudando de assunto... Então, não conheço sua família? Tem certeza? Você deve ser estrangeiro ou... deixa pra lá. Tem irmãos?

Acho que estou começando a gostar de você. Estranho, não? Só te conheço por cartas...

Abraços,

Andromeda

oOoOo

Querida Drom,

Se te incomoda dirigir-se a mim por "alguém", sugiro que me chame de T. Foi uma sugestão sua, uma letra do meu nome, e não achei uma má idéia. Então gosta de mim? Acho que deveria agradecer, você é a primeira que me diz isso. Também acho que deveríamos nos conhecer pessoalmente, mas ainda estou com medo de ser rejeitado. Enquanto isso, por favor, aceite o presente que envio junto com esta carta.

Sonhos estranhos são normais, eu também os tenho, mas assustam. Apesar de que nunca sonhei com algum parente já falecido, deve ser bem mais assustador. Será que não significa algo? Às vezes pessoas falecidas mandam mensagens através de sonhos. Ou também pode ser só coincidência, mas, na minha opinião, não existem coincidências. "No tear que tece nossa vida não há pontas soltas. Todos os fios estão entremeados e cobertos de significados." Não, isso não foi de minha autoria, eu li em algum lugar do qual não me lembro.

Falar da minha família? Certo. Bem, sou filho único, mas gostaria de ter irmãos. Meus pais... Não posso falar muito sobre meus pais, isso denunciaria algo que pretendo te contar mais tarde. Posso dizer que moro numa boa casa e somos felizes. E não, não sou estrangeiro. Vou te dizer quem sou, mas não agora.

Espero que aceite meu presente.

T

oOoOo

Querido T,

T? Então seu nome começa com T? Ok, não ajudou muito, tem vários alunos em Hogwarts que tem nome iniciado pela letra T. Você sabe se esconder bem.

Sobre seu presente, devo dizer que foi muito bem apreciado. Uma rosa. Como soube que eu gostava de rosas? E vermelha... Foi tão lindo da sua parte, obrigada. Guardarei com carinho.

Sobre a questão do sonho, realmente é assustador. Mensagens do além? Parece engraçado, mas me dá medo. Não sei, não quero ser um transmissor de mensagens do além.

Nossa, mas não pode me falar nem da sua família? Fico cada vez mais curiosa para saber quem é você. Então gostaria de ter irmãos? Estranho como quem não tem, diz que gostaria de ter e quem tem, diz que gostaria de não ter. Por um lado é bom, mas por outro, não. Eu, por exemplo, às vezes gosto e às vezes não. Ser a do meio parece ser ainda pior algumas vezes. Sabe, tenho que cuidar da minha irmã mais nova e a mais velha acha que pode mandar em mim. Na verdade, ela acha que pode mandar no mundo. Eu sou, literalmente, o "meio-termo": ao mesmo tempo que me pareço com minha mãe, me pareço com meu pai e até no quesito comportamento sou considerada também um meio-termo. Além disso tudo, acho que meu pai é inconformado pelo fato de não ter filhos homens, coisa que meu tio esfrega na cara dele com frequência, então tenta compensar fazendo com que nós sejamos melhores do que meus primos. Isso inclui excessos de mimos.

Desculpe pelo desabafo, não tem nada a ver com nada, mas me senti aliviada de te contar isso. É bom ter alguém com quem posso conversar.

Amei a rosa, foi um presente simples e grande ao mesmo tempo. Obrigada.

Andromeda

oOoOo

Querida Drom,

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da rosa. Suspeitei de que você gostava delas quando me disse que gostava de flores e que vermelho era sua cor favorita. Achei que as duas coisas comibinavam.

É, pelo que me diz, sua família é complicada. Sei que a família Black é uma família de renome no mundo bruxo há séculos, mas tanta tradição pode trazer mais de um lado ruim. Os primos que você mencionou incluem aquele garotinho Sirius? Você gosta tanto dele, não deve ser bom rivalizar com alguém de quem se gosta.

Outra coisa: não acho que você seja um "meio-termo". Você é uma pessoa só, tem seu destaque, não precisa se parecer com ninguém para ser melhor. Fiquei com vontade de te abraçar e dizer palavras de encorajamento. Precisamos realmente nos encontrar.

Olha, vamos combinar isso? Pode escolher o local, aqui na escola ou num fim de semana em Hogsmeade, onde você quiser, mas eu preciso muito te ver. Te ver mais de perto, pois eu te vejo sempre, apesar de você nunca ter me notado. Então... Vamos marcar nosso encontro?

Desculpe pela carta pequena, logo eu que gosto tanto de te escrever, mas é que estou ansioso. As pessoas não conseguem se expressar muito bem quando estão ansiosas, pelo menos comigo é assim.

Com amor,

T

oOoOo

Querido T,

Você chegou à conclusão certa sobre a rosa vermelha.

Então finalmente resolveu me mostrar quem você é? Mal posso esperar para saber. Você foi um amigo com quem eu pude conversar, contar coisas, alguém em quem confiar. Quero muito te conhecer pessoalmente.

Sim, quando me referi a meus primos, isso quer dizer Sirius e o irmãozinho dele, Regulus. Gosto tanto deles e nossos pais querem que sejamos uns melhores que os outros sempre.

Sobre o nosso encontro, acho que pode ser no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Perto da casa de chá da Madame Pudifoot, é um bom lugar. Estarei usando o uniforme escolar, como todos os outros, mas usarei meu colar de pérolas. Sei que você já sabe quem sou, mas vai ajudar a me localizar, de qualquer forma. Estarei esperando por você, mas agora me fale quem é você, pelo menos para que eu possa te reconhecer quando você chegar.

Também estou ansiosa.

Andromeda

oOoOo

Querida Drom,

Finalmente chegou a hora em que você irá me conhecer. Mal posso esperar por esse momento. Agora posso te dar um pouco mais de informações sobre mim.

Se lembra do rapaz que derrubou seus livros perto das estufas no 4º ano? Era eu. Me desculpe, não fiz por mal, mas, como já te disse, sou meio desastrado. Se lembra daquele garoto, no 3º ano, que virou motivo de piada depois de explodir um caldeirão na aula de poções? Também era eu.

Espero que não me julgue pelos meus desastres, não faço de propósito, sempre tento evitar. Quando me encontrar, não olhe para mim como um simples rapaz desajeitado da Lufa-Lufa. Olhe para mim como seu amigo das cartas e, talvez, posso até ser mais do que isso para você. Vai me reconhecer pelos cabelos loiros pouco arrumados, mas vou tentar me arrumar o máximo possível. Levarei outra rosa vermelha para você.

Com amor,

Ted Tonks

oOoOo

**N/A:** Escrevi essa fic pra participar do I Challenge de Cartas do forum Grimmauld Place. Ainda estou esperando a classificação. ^^ Espero que tenha ido bem.

E aí, o que acharam? Cliquem aí embaixo e me digam. ~.o


End file.
